


No Two Stars Can Ever Be The Same

by Gaaras_Cookies (Paging_Doctor_Law)



Series: Love at First Sight Can Be Decieving......But can it be real enough? [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death, Episode 272, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paging_Doctor_Law/pseuds/Gaaras_Cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ulquiorra dies he's sent to Earth, and reduced to nothing but a mere human. This is where he meets the punk rock fan Celia Puprey. She finds him bleeding to death and takes him in. </p>
<p>Can this be enough to seal his shattered heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is Useless

Ulquiorra could feel himself fading away quickly. He then felt a very familiar spiritual pressure near him and he turned to stare directly into Orihime’s eyes. She had the same look in her eyes that she used with her friends; concern. He didn’t understand, why was she concerned for him. He had kidnapped and threatened her. So why was she worried for the enemy. That was what he didn’t understand about her, or any human for that matter. 

They could express so many emotions without even realizing it. He always wondered how they could just look at you and there’d be emotion. In fact, it fascinated Ulquiorra that way. Ever since he meet this girl, she could make him feel things he’d only dream about.

And it was in moment that he wished she wasn’t here to watch him fade. He reached out his hand as if to touch her one last time..but he didn’t. 

“Are you….afraid of me, girl?” He asked her in a monotone voice. 

After having kidnapped her so they could obtain and use her powers for Lord Aizen they had developed an understanding for each other. 

Orihime didn’t speak for a while. When she finally did, her voice was laced with pain. 

“No...I’m not afraid.”

She then reached out her hand to touch him but he faded away completely.


	2. Shadowy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra wakes up in the hospitial and wonders how he's still alive-but now a human who can feel and bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || Sorry the chapters are short but I promise later chapters will be long.

Bright, blinding white light, shouts, pain, blood, and the feeling of being pushed on a cart is what Ulquiorra Cifer woke up too. He tried to move but failed. 

Was this what hell was like? No. For some reason he knew he was alive, bleeding, but nonetheless, alive. 

But how? He thought. That boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, had killed him. So how was it, that he was still alive, here and now.

Since he couldn’t move or feel, he decided to use his other senses. He saw rectangular shapes of light passed by overhead as he was pushed down a long white hallway with the smell of chlorophyll seeping through the air. 

Chlorophyll?! Was this a...human hospital? 

“Doctor! We need to stabilize him! He’s lose so much blood!”

“Bring me 500 milliliters! Pronto!”

“Make that 600!”

Ulquiorra saw shadows block his vision and beams of light were pointed at him. He tried to speak but only gurgled up blood. 

“Hey kid! Don’t move! Or speak!”

That’s right around the moment that Ulquiorra fell unconscious.


	3. Bluest Oceans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra wakes up and devises a plan to escape- that is until he finds Celia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend was bugging me to update this. So I did. I mean like- I was eventually gonna. When I wasn't as busy. So I just put something together. I had 3/4 of this chapter done and I was just looking how to end it.

The second time he woke up he was in a completely different place. 

First off he was laying down. Second thing he noticed was that he was sore but could still move.

He slowly slipped of the cot and almost fell on the floor but managed to regain his balance. He decided to take this time to look and see if there was an escape route. 

That’s when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. In the far corner a teenage girl was fast asleep on the couch in the room. 

She had waist long hair that was a dark abyss black that had dark red highlights scattered in different places. He noticed that her bangs were dyed a white color as if she wanted to be different from other people. 

She had black eyeshadow with winged eyeliner that seemed to blend well with her pale skin. She had dark red lipstick that looked like blood. 

There was a pair of headphones laxily slung around her neck with loud music blaring.

She had this aura about that made him want to know more about. It was almost as if he was drawn to her. 

He then noticed he had taken a few steps forward as if to be near her. He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was an Espada. 

Or at least…..he use to be an Espada. He had to keep remembering that he was somewhere else and completely human now.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the girl was awake until he glanced over at her. 

Her eyes were the most deepest blue he’d ever seen. They were probably more or less on the blue-green side but they held a more bluer color.

She stared back at him for a full minute before Ulquiorra found his voice again.

“Do I know you?’

She paused before she spoke. 

“No. But I am the one who found you bleeding to death near an alley.” 

She rolled her eyes an spoke.

“What? Are you like in a gang or something?”

Ulquiorra shook his head.

“What’s your name?” 

“Celia. Celia Puprey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall try to get the next chapter up in a week or so. Depends.
> 
> Till next time~


End file.
